Foul Instincts
by Lucrackio
Summary: Blake ditches Team RWBY's girls' night out for some private time to deal with personal Faunus issues, but wasn't expecting unusual company.


" _Blake, we're on our way out!"_ Yang calls, knocking on the bathroom's door. _"You sure you don't wanna come? We could wait."_

" _I… I'm not feeling so well. Bring me something to eat on the way back, please."_ Blake calls back, her voice partially muffled by the shower's noise.

" _Will do! Get better soon, alright?"_ Yang's voice fades as she walks out of the dorm room with Ruby and Weiss. _"C'mon, girls!"_ The door shuts, leaving Blake alone. After a long while of sitting under the cold water, she turns off the tap, and steps out of the shower, wiping her naked body dry.

" _I hope they took Zwei along with them…"_ She grumbles, not even bothering to blow-dry her hair. It's that time of the month, again – and it was hitting her in full swing. The heat cycle usually did not interfere with a Faunus' routine, but, from time to time, the hormonal discharge was too much for Blake to bear.

Fortunately, she could pass the signals off as the flu as an excuse to isolate from external stimuli, though she was worried her teammates would soon notice the cyclical, constant pattern of her "infections". Yang might be the first to notice, as Blake puts special effort into avoiding her every time they happen.

The girls' Friday night out gave her a window of four to five hours to relieve the tension built up during the week, though each release only brought back increasingly stronger waves of desire, looping into a frantic cycle of multiple self-pleasure sessions a day.

Gambol Shroud kept her busy, for the most part. Strip, clean, lube, reassemble. Strip, clean, lube, reassemble. Several times over, until each internal component of the weapon flashed a mirror-like sheen. However, that ritual only worked for so long, and soon enough Blake Belladonna would seek a different diversion from her burning instincts. Reading would be an excellent pastime… If most of her collection weren't made out of filthy smut.

The feline Faunus picked a light gown from the wardrobe and put it on to cover her nudity before throwing the windows wide, letting the fresh sunset breeze in, and taking a seat at the desk to review class notes. Several minutes into reading, however, her sensitive cat ears detected something stir inside the bedroom. She froze in place, heart sinking. Could it be that Yang and Ruby had left Zwei under her care? How could they?

The noise grew louder, and Blake was about to pinpoint the source when something under the desk pried its way up her seat, inbetween her legs. She shrieked, jumping back to stand, but her legs gave in as a swift tongue parted her labia. She closed her eyes, moaning, spreading her legs wider for the unidentified assailant, reaching her arms to grip on the chair's back.

" _N-No…"_ She whimpered. _"No…"_ Her body was moving on its own, however, grinding against that hungry tongue, a cold breath caressing her groins. After the shock set in, she hesitantly pried an eye open to stare whatever was feasting on her folds… And her gaze met Zwei's. The canine innocently blinked up at Blake, lapping up all her heat juice. He had been left behind with her, after all, and she couldn't hold back a horrified gasp. She knew she would have to get over her fears one day or another, but not under the circumstances.

" _Oooh shit… MPH!-"_ She quickly muffles a loud pleasured moan as Zwei's tongue finally reached her sweetspot, causing her to slip from the seat onto the floor. Her heart was racing in conflict. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she could not resist. Begrudgingly, she flips on her back, pulling her gown out of the way, and the Corgi immediately follows into the new position, catching that string of drippy wetness in his maw before it stains the floor.

Blake looks back, and blushes intensely at the sight of the red prick poking out of its sheath. No. She was NOT indulging into this. Line drawn in the sand. No, no, no.

" _No…"_ She kept muttering through her moans, as her knees slowly slip apart from each other, presenting herself at a height more suitable for Zwei's short legs. He attempts to mount Blake, causing her to arch her back defensively, but he insists. Finally, she surrenders to the temptation, and bends her knees, allowing the heaving canine to lay his upper body over her lower back, and thrust forward, poking his wet tip against her naked rump before hitting the prize.

Blake sank her nails into the carpet, mewling sharply as the dog meat stretched her walls. Her partner's penis wasn't comparable to a human's in size, but his feral stamina brought her into a whole new dimension of pleasure. He humped harder and rougher than she could ever dream about, each rapid thrust bringing her towards a tipping point.

Then, as abruptly as it started, Zwei's thrust halted, and Blake let out a pained shriek as the knot grew against her walls, stretching her wide. She brought a hand back under her legs to rub a wet, aroused pussy, which clenched that dog meat, triggering a simultaneous climax.

" _Z-Zwei…!"_

Blake drew sharp breaths, feeling each of her mate's thin spurts paint her cervix. They needed a long while to ride out of that powerful release. Her body was soaked in sweat, and that gown taken fresh from the closet was ready to go into the laundry bin again.

Her sane mind kicked back in a few minutes later, with Zwei's swollen knot still throbbing inside her. She snarled back at him to get off her, feeling disgusted and ashamed, to no avail. Eventually, the tie broke loose, and she quickly rose to her feet, storming towards the bathroom, with a happy pup in her wake, eager to lick the copious amounts of fluids dripping down her thighs. She closed the door, undressing, and turned the shower on, still trying to come to terms with what had happened, in a rollercoaster ride of emotions. There was no use in struggling, though. Sooner or later, their instincts would get the best of them, yet again.

Blake's teammates returned to the dorm room to find her and Zwei sleeping soundly, huddled up against each other, and several suspicious droplets on the floor.


End file.
